Agent Whiskey
Jack Daniels, also known as Agent Whiskey, is the tritagonist and final antagonist of the 2017 movie Kingsman: The Golden Circle. He was the highest-ranking in the secret agency Statesman, and a renegade who had the intention to take revenge on the drug addicts due to the death of his pregnant wife - while also financially profiting from the elimination of drugs due to his shares in Statesman whiskey. He was portrayed by Pedro Pascal. Biography Past Daniels was married to his college love and the two were expecting a child. While his wife was out grocery shopping, she was caught in the crossfire of two meth junkies trying to rob the store - killing her and her unborn child. This caused Daniels, who had now lost everything - to develop a deep hatred for drugs and drug addicts. Daniels eventually became an agent of the spy agency "Statesman", getting the title "Agent Whiskey". During his time at the agency, Whiskey became proficient in the use of whip and lasso. Whenever an agent position was opening, Whiskey voted against fellow spy Ginger Ale taking over the position, keeping her in her position of a surveillance agent. Fight against the Golden Circle When the British counterpart of the Statesmen, the Kingsmen, are wiped out except for Merlin and Eggsy, they team up with the Statesmen in order to eliminate the crime syndicate Golden Circle. In order to find their hideout, Eggsy and Agent Whiskey - who is currently at the New York headquarter - are sent to keep an eye on one of the Circle's main villains, Charlie Hesketh. They believe that Hesketh is still in contact with his girlfriend Clara. The two track down the girl to Glastonbury music festival, where both Whiskey and Eggsy try to seduce her to implant her with a tracker. Whiskey goes first but is quickly blown off by Clara. Eggsy, on the other hand, succeeds. After realizing that the Golden Circle has distributed poisoned drugs all over the world and is now blackmailing the world with the antidote, the Statesmen hope that the tracker inside Clara will lead them to Hesketh and, accordingly, to the Golden Circle. Eventually, the Statesmen actually track down Clara and Hesketh to a secret lab in the mountains of Italy. Whiskey, Eggsy and Harry Hart head there. Although Eggsy actually manages to infiltrate the facility while Whiskey keeps watch, and steals a phial of the antidote, their infiltration is realized. On their way out, their lift is hacked by Hesketh, causing it to spin wildly, like a centrifuge. Whiskey and Eggsy are captured inside the spinning lift and almost die due to the pressure. In the last moment, Whiskey grabs his whip, electrocutes it and rips through the window and the wires holding the lift. The cabin drops to the ground and crashes, causing it to slide down the mountainside. To stop the cabin from sliding, Eggsy presses Whiskey against the hole in the glass and opens his parachute, causing the cabin to slow down. After emerging from the cabin alive, Whiskey and Eggsy head to a nearby log cabin where they wait for Harry to arrive. While they do so, they inspect the phial of the antidote. Whiskey asks Eggsy to give it to him but before Eggsy can do so, Harry arrives. Looking out of the window, Whiskey realizes that several of Golden Circle henchmen have turned up outside of the cabin. Whiskey jumps up and tackles Eggsy to the ground - breaking the phial in the process - and saves his life as bullets shred the cabin walls to pieces just secods later. As the fire continues, Whiskey tells Eggsy and Harry to provide him with cover. He then heads outside, revolvers drawn, and takes out all of the henchmen in spectacular fashion. Inside the cabin, meanwhile, Harry, who is still recovering from his headshot and memory loss, tells the shocked Eggsy that Whiskey is a double agent, as he claimed that he saw him deliberately break the antidote vial. Eggsy does not believe it and is horrified when Harry shoots Whiskey in the head when Whiskey comes back into the cabin. After providing Whiskey with first aid in the form of alpha gel - which ensures Whiskey's survival but also causes temporal amnesia, the group returns to the Statesman. As Hesketh has meanwhile blown up the lab, they need another way to find an antidote. They plan to get it from Poppy Adams, leader of the Golden Circle whose hideout they have located in the forests of Cambodia. While Harry, Eggsy and Merlin fly to Cambodia, Whiskey regains consciousness in the Statesman headquarter. His brain loss is reversed by Ginger Ale who traumatizes him by showing him a photo of his dead wife. Snapping back into his real identity, Whiskey storms out of the building after learning that the group has located Poppy Adams. He flies after them, claiming that Eggsy needs backup. Final Fight and Death When arriving at Poppy Land, however, he finds all Golden Circle members (including Poppy and Charlie) already dead, and Eggsy and Harry about to open the case containing the protocol to unleash the antidote. Whiskey uses his lasso and throws it around Hart's neck, aiming a gun at Eggsy while doing so. He demands the suitcase, revealing that he has been working alone and wants to use the opportunity to kill all drug users to bring closure for the deaths of his wife and unborn child. He also expects the stock price of Statesmen whiskey to rise after the elimination of all other drugs since people will then depend more on alcohol for recreational purposes, which would make him and other Statemen agents rich. However, before Whiskey can destroy the case, Eggsy temporarily blinds him with the flash of his agent's watch. Whiskey electrocutes his lasso but Harry removes it from his head before it can kill him. A battle between the three agents ensues, in which Whiskey manages to catch Eggsy's head with his whip. He throws the whip into the nearby meat grinder, causing it to slowly suck Eggsy in. Before Eggsy is ripped apart by the grinder, however, Harry shoots through the whip. Now free, Eggsy joins the fight against Whiskey. The two are able to take him down in a combined effort, ending with the both of them smashing Whiskey into the meat grinder, killing him. After he is turned into minced meat, Eggsy mockingly states: "Put alpha gel on that, dickhead." to his remains. After his death, Ginger Ale takes over the position of "Agent Whiskey", turning her into a field agent. Navigation Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Friend of the hero Category:Spouses Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Spy Category:Opportunists Category:Jingoist Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rogues Category:Marvel Villains Category:Protagonists Category:One-Man Army Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fiction Villains